One's Desire
by StrayFiction
Summary: Inside Naruhina
1. Chapter 1 Return

One's desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto done.

StrayFiction: Since my first one shot didn't seem to be interesting enough, I'll try a chaptered one under one of the most popular anime this time that's still on going, hoping for input that could improve my writing/typing skills, as well as simple praises to keep me going. Anyway here is the summary.

Summary: Takes place at one of the recent filler episode of the second season nubmer 177 to be exact about the first season though here, it is present time not a flash back. It's the one where young Naruto stated that he would not return to the academy to Iruka after scaring three children during said children's test of courage. I'm basing this on my memory of the episode so please tell me if I got something wrong. NaruHina certainly with a ooc and powerful Naruto, though he will get an enemy that can match him equally later on, the others will retain their character, at least I hope I can, especially Hinata's character, anyway, on with the story.

Chapter 1 Return

"I'm never returning to the academy." Blew my blond student which prompted me to raise my hand to try and reach out towards him as I was about to call his name until another's voice beat me to it.

"If that is that is the truth then would you like to come with me Naruto-sama?" stated the voice making me and my student turn towards it's origin to find a tall figure standing on the place my student was on before.

"Who are you?" I asked instinctively taking out a kunai from a pouch around my leg.

"No need to worry Iruka-san, I am only going to train young master so that he could better defend himself." The figure who had suddenly disappeared only to reappear in front of me stated so suddenly making me back away and bring by kunai in front of me in instinctively.

"You say you are going to train me?" asked Naruto making me and the figure turn towards him. Speaking of the figure, he was grabbed in a black hood which covered his head, a black mask which covered his face which only left his red eyes as the figure's facial features unhidden. His clothing consisted of a long sleeved black Shinobi shirt with a black fishnet shirt inside it which could be seen in the v cut where the two sides of the shirt is connected revealing the figure's muscular chest which made me guess that his a male. He also wore a pair of black gloves which goes inside his black shirt, a long black pants and a pair of black sandals.

"I do, as if I don't then your bloodline limit would cause you to meet the same fate as the others who had." stated the figure shock me out of my musings of the figure's choice of clothes and predictably Naruto as well who soon gained glitters in his eyes to my shock.

"Really, REALLY! What is it? Come ON! TELL ME!" Naruto ask but backed away, as the figure gave him an intense glare.

"Your bloodline is not a gift brat, it's a curse and unless your able to control it properly then you will end up in the same mental stated as the one inside YOU!" stated the figure as Naruto started backing away while I looked at the figure in shock.

'He knows?' I thought to myself in surprise.

"Yes, I know, now I am going to go away and train the brat for years and return two years before his batch graduates." stated the figure in front of me to my surprise yet again before turning towards Naruto who was still backing away in fear which finally snapped me out of my daze.

"As soon as I did I went in front of Naruto in a defensive stance "I won't let a stranger take any of my students away!" I stated determinedly though my kunai hand is shaking for I know somehow that this is someone I can't defeat.

"Says one who does not even know who the child's real father is, and the reason why the one inside him attacked the village, honestly, you humans are... ANNOYING!" stated the figure spiting the last words in anger before his pair of red eyes glowed and eerie blood red with its pupils becoming cat like making me back away my whole body shaking uncontrollably now.

"Your just like the brats father Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage not even trying to understand that which seemed alien or beast to you, and with holding information with out the consent of the one affected by it, YOU HUMANS are nothing more than PREJUDICESTIC CONTROL FREAKS! Growled the figure loudly sending me back towards one of the large grave stone with unbelievable strength which as I expected broke when it collided with me as well as the excruciating pain on back which hit the said object making my eyes close and teeth clench in pain.

I slowly tried to open my eyes only to see a blurry image of the figure carrying my unconscious student Uzumaki Naruto on his back before disappearing in a flash of yellow as I tried to call out my student's name.

"Na-ru-to, Nar-uto, NARUTO!" I called out standing up in cold sweat as I looked around my surroundings before calming down.

'I had been having that one dream for the past few nights now and I know why.' I thought as I gut up towards my bed and looked at the calendar, in my bathroom.

"Today is the start of the supposed time the stranger was going to returned with Naruto." I said to myself as I went about my morning routines before leaving my home and head for the academy.

Meanwhile on some buildings roof top a figure in white robes stood looking at the right most face etched on a mountain.

"Minato, today is the day the person Iruka said was coming back here with your son, the person we no not who knew Naruto as your son, as well as someone who you apparently angered. Sigh, I hope he did not past that to your son." stated the white robed figure as memories pertaining to it replay in his mind.

"Hokage-sama, Iruka-san is finally awake." Stated the doctor making me nod to him before going towards the room Iruka was on but stopped to look at the doctor again.

"Please don't let anyone else in until I'm done." I order making the person nod before heading towards the room.

"Hokage-sama, is that you?" said a voice inside which I recognized as the occupant's which I answered with a nod, before asking my question.

"What has happened Iruka-kun, I felt a demonic aura where we found you unconscious?" I question before seeing said man bow his head his body shaking.

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama, Na-Naruto-kun h-has been k-ki-kidnapped under my watch." He stated shocking me.

"Ki-kidnapped? By who?" I asked in surprise, not bothering on asking why the sudden respect for said blonde before receiving an unsure look from the instructor.

"Someone, who seemed to know more about Naruto-kun than I as well as you I bet, do." He said puzzling and intriguing me.

"More about Naruto than you and I, you say? Why do you ask?" I asked before hearing the shocking answer.

"He said that Naruto-kun's father is the Yondaime Hokage and that he had a bloodline limit." He stated shocking me that someone knew about Naruto's true father that I do not know but the one that I was most shocked about is that Naruto actually had a bloodline limit.

"Tell me everything Iruka, and do not disclose this to anybody else unless I say so, this is a class S secret that only a select few must know!" I order before hearing a sigh come from Iruka.

"He is right we humans really are PREJUDICESTIC Control Freaks." Iruka said making me raise an eyebrow in question.

"The one who took Naruto-kun away said so, he said we humans are like that, and he also showed a great disliking towards Naruto-kun's father." Iruka said making me try and think about it cause soon someone came rushing in the room.

"Sandaime, I have urgent report that needs your as well as the council which was already called." Stated the new comer making me turn my attention towards him and nod as he game me information the shocked be for the third and last time tonight.

"Uchiha Itachi had massacred the entire Uchiha Compound, with only one survivor." He stated as my eyes widen when hearing the news.

'Damn that Danzo, the plan was supposed to happen the next day if my negotiations failed, WAIT, one survived?' I thought before deciding to make sure.

"You said one survived right? Who is it?" I asked though I had a feeling I know who it was.

"Uchiha Sasuke, his younger brother." reported back the person with white bandage that rose up to the bridge of his nose from one side before falling down to the other side.

'I see, I guess I'll have to take care of this or Itachi will have my head for not doing my part.' I thought before looking at the person still on one knee "Alright, Hagane Kotetsu, tell them I will be right there." I ordered before said person bowed his head before running to the door he entered which I shortly followed.

Sighing a second time after my flashback, I recalled what happened after. I was able to lift the death sentence Danzo had placed on Sasuke on the assurance that the youth will be watch to be made sure that the thoughts of most of those in his compound would not leech over him and to make it into law that who ever tells the youth the true, would be put to death like the one on revealing the truth to Naruto. Speaking of which his name came up in the meeting and in no time a search part was sent but came back later empty handed, but I have a feeling of two possibilities, one the really did not find him, two the really did not want to find him at all.

"You are the Sandaime Hokage are you not." stated an unfamiliar voice from one of the shadows under one of the buildings tall pillars, which prompted me to a fighting stance as I look around cautiously at the shadow.

"I see, that quick reaction, must mean that you are the Hokage, if so, then there is no need for that as I have only come to speak to you about Naruto-sama,'s class arrangement." Stated the voice as he stepped out of the darkness, and pulled his hood off to reveal short, spiky hair.

"And you are?" I questioned not looking away in case he pulls a fast one.

"It has been a long time Old man Sarutobi Hiruzen, my name is Uzumaki Hachi." answered the figure.

Meanwhile somewhere in one of the many classrooms in the academy a short lavender haired female waited restlessly.

'I-isn't it time yet?' she thought as she looked at the clock in the room for the hundredth time it seemed only to see that there is still a minute before class starts.

'One more minute, until I see him again, no wait! If I recall, his late going to class most of the time, before Iruka-sensei said that someone close to him took him away to train, so maybe it's more than a minute, or is it an hour, oh no wait, he also rarely comes before the bell rings of he might be here in seconds, right?' I thought as I continued to look at the clock while memories of when the news was release by Iruka-sensei replied in my mind.

It was the same time as this, and I was waiting for him in hopes of thanking him from saving me from those bullies and I even brought my home made bento for him with a help from my mother, and was sleepy that time since I was not able to sleep after I was almost kidnapped by a foreign shinobi, but was saved by some other foreign one who disappeared carrying someone before I could even see my savior's face.

"Alright class, get back to your seat, we are starting today early as someone returning to the class from his training." Stated Iruka-sensei's voice cutting my trip down memory line, but that was soon replaced by surprise as sound that sounded like a fart coming from the front of the class, which to my surprise was from Iruka-sensei who also looked surprised, before standing up and picking the culprit, a whoopee cushion.

"ha Ha HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" How do you like that Iruka-sensei! My whoopee cushion come back was a SUCCESS!" stated a very familiar voice before a plume of some appeared in front of the desk of Iruka-sensei to reveal HIM AT LAST!

"Yo! Schoolmates, how have ya been, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! The demon weapon of the leaf, UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUzumaki Naruto is here!" he stated shocking us all.

StrayFiction: So what do you think? Was I able to keep all in character except Naruto? If not then how, please tell me so that I can improve on it, as well as my grammatical mistakes, and like always constructive criticism is the most welcome, simple praise and encouragements are okay too, and suggestions will be consider. Anyway, until next time, bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Change

One's Desire

Disclaimer and summary: See chapter before this

StrayFiction: Thanks to the one who reviewed and the other who faved. I hope this chap is within your liking and sorry for the long wait, my pcs going bonkers again and is still is. I'm hoping it does not until I finish here, also since I don't have any friends to call my own, this will obviously be one side for a while since this is only my input, but if anyone want to change that then just review what you think either it suggestions to make it better, discussion on character personality, hopefully this story become one many likes, anyway, on to the stories and I hope I get one more review that last time, that is not much to ask right?

Chapter 2 Change

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked flabbergasted making the said blond look at him.

"Naruto-kun, hey, hey, since when did you decide to call me that? Was it when you heard who my good for nothing father is? If so then forget it, and besides the kun part that makes me think that you consider me to have more power than you, and now that I think about it, I'll tell you and the others to make sure so listen carefully as I'm not going to repeat myself. I Uzumaki Naruto HATE POWER in ANY FORM! There, clear now Iruka-sensei, minna?" spoke Naruto shocking everyone one especially since there were spikes of killing intent each time he raised his voice.

"By the way, about what I said, before, I'll leave it to your imaginations on what I mean but if you're too stupid or lazy to find out for yourself, then you can ask your parents to…" Naruto began but was cut by a frantic Iruka.

"WAIT! Naruto, do you know what you are saying?" Iruka asked only for a grinning Naruto to face him with a smile.

"Now that's the Iruka-sensei I like to tease and don't worry, I bet even as we speak, my master is already talking the old man Hokage out of abolishing that law that makes it punishable by death if the parents tell my secret to their children, after all, it is my secret right so I'm got more than enough right to." Naruto stated with a smile before turning to the other people in the room who was mostly confused at where the conversation was going though some seemed to be able to keep up with it.

"Anyway, like I said before if your too lazy or stupid or both and asked your parents about it, and then respond to it like most of the adults which is negative…" Spoke Naruto stopping as he closed his eye which was when the room suddenly turned cooler than normal. When he opened his eyes many gasp as his normally blue eyes gained a slited pupils in each eys which was eyeing them seriously.

"You'd best stay clear from me as I might just KILL YOU." Naruto said with massive killing intent erupting from him which almost choked some to death as he spat his last two words as his smile promptly disappeared as the lines on his cheeks darkened, making many of his fellow student wet their undergarments before quickly disappearing in seconds making many question if it did happen.

"Now that, that is settled, Iruka-sensei, where is Hinata-chan?" Naruto said suddenly with his smile on his face again shocking everyone at how fast his mood changed, especially Hinata who could not believe he called her Hinata-chan.

"Hi-Hinata? Why all of a sudden?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know much myself my Sensei said that she could help me with something. Anyway he must have arranged it with the old man already so come on where is she?" Naruto asked.

"Right you are brat, and I brought the old man her to prove it." Stated a new voice before two puffs of smoke appeared near the blond with the taller one lightly smacking the back of Naruto's head or to him maybe as the said blonde's head hit the floor with a loud crash, actually cracking it.

"Really now, can't you NOT make me kiss the floor whenever you come Hachi?" stated the blond as he picked himself up from the floor in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, sorry, anyway, have you seen Hina…" began Hachi until his eyes landed on something making said blond look towards it before cursing.

"Iruka-sensei, can you PLEASE take Chicken Butt away for a while? I need to calm Hachi-sensei?" Naruto stated seriously making Iruka look at him in confusion.

"I MEAN MR. EMO CHICKEN BUTT SASUKE QUI…" Naruto began to blew but was interrupted by a loud roar coming from Mr Make You Kiss The Floor Welcome Slap.

"UCHIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blew said person name Hachi as he began to dash towards the surprised youth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blew Naruto as he held up a hand which was wrapped in red chakra before the charging red head began to hold his head tightly as a red symbol appeared on Hachi's forehead, while the lavender eyes of the one called Hinata widen in realization.

"NOW IRUKA-SENSEI! While he still have not figure to do the same to me, GET Chicken Butt out NOW!" Naruto blew as sweat started to appear on his body.

Taking note of the urgency on his student's voice, he headed towards the glaring raven hair but soon found himself on the receiving end of it as he near the dark eyed pretty boy.

"I don't need your help, I can take care of myself just fin…" He began but was cut by a light strike behind his neck by the Hokage who suddenly appeared behind him.

"I'll take him, you escort the others Iruka, HURRY!" the Hokage stated as he slung the unconscious body of Hachi's target.

"R-right, l-ets go everyone." Iruka said as he easily led his students to the exit which was not surprising since many are already heading there when they saw Hachi charge, once the students were safe, in the faculty office but men headed back towards Naruto's home room, after telling the staff that the said student's classroom is being cleaned an explosive tag accidentally detonated in their classroom and asked to not let any out until it's finished. When they got there they saw said youth panting over the unconscious body of his master.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked as Naruto dropped to the floor exhausted.

"Nothing I just did what you did, old man, Sensei's just sleeping, anyway, I better tell you this now Iruka-sensei, and you too Hokage-sama as I also need to be remined, NEVER, let SENSEI and a UCHIHA in the same room, Sensei hates them with a passion more than lies and Konoha. He said it was like that ever since the leader he killed left the village.

"Leader? What do you mean?" The Hokage asked making said blond look at the ground.

"Uchiha Madara, the one who helped Itachi wiped out the Uchiha, the night of the massacre." He said shocking the two.

"You mean his alive? How?" The Hokage asked, making the blond shake his head, I don't know I only awoke when he was about to do Itachi as well, by the order of Kyubi-san with the skill he thought me in my dreams.

The two became more shocked if it were ever possible by this, making the blond sigh.

"I guess I better tell you from when he took me huh?" Naruto asked making the other two nodded before receiving another sigh from said blond.

"You guys better take a seat and for your information this is extremely important as it dates back to the beginning of the Bijuu's, so tell only those you really trust." Stated Naruto before looking at the two, when both nodded he began.

"I wonder what happened to that bra, I mean Naruto?" thought a long cherry haired female out loud.

"No kidding Sakura, I mean, from being a bother to your love life, to that unpredictable… Wait, he did not change at all, and what's with you calling him by his name, don't tell me you're falling for him huh? If so then just leave Sasuke-kun to me!" stated a long blond haired female.

"What did you say Ino pig, how dare you assume that I started to like him? And I would NEVER leave MY Sasuke-kun to you, you HAG!" counter the girl named Sakura, he face red.

"What did you say FOREHEAD GIRL? And you say that but your face is RED!" countered Ino.

"If you think, I'm blushing then your wrong, the reason my face is RED is because I'm ANGRY!" blew Sakura.

"Nag, nag, nag, nag, honestly, you two are the same as my mother, guess women really nags a lot, Mendokse." Stated the male youth with his hair tied up to resemble a pineapple's leaves.

"WHO are you saying nags a LOT Shikamaru? It's forehead girl who started it!" Ino blew towards the said male before said male poked a pinky in his ear to clean it.

"You should not shout, why, because you are disturbing people who are thinking." stated a male with dark round glasses covering his eyes.

"His right, you're acting more like Naruto Ino." added a youth who is munching on a bag of chips.

"ME acting like HIM! How DARE you Chouji!" Ino blew hysterically.

"Will, you hags, quit it, even if you argue, Naruto already made his choice." stated a boy wearing a grey jacket, with a dog on his head barking his agreement.

"HAGS! How DARE YOU Kiba, and what do you mean he already decided?" Both blew making the said boy sigh.

"You two really are HAGS, both LOUD at the SAME TIME, anyway, did he not look for Hinata?" he asked making the girl's attention turn towards the surprised and self conscious female who was just think silently before.

"Now that you mention it, he did?" said the two as they both began to think.

"H-he di-d not p-pi-pick m-m-m-m-me, his master did!" Hinata silently countered looking down as a crimson blush started creeping on her face.

"I guess your right?" agreed the two.

"But he did not object did he?" said the male before with a toothy grin.

"Ki-kiba-kun!" Hinata stated as her face turned scarlet.

"Why are the instructors standing guard outside the faculty room?" asked voice which was all too familiar towards a lavender eyed female who hoped that it was not who she thought it was.

"It's nothing Neji, where just here to keep students from going back towards their classroom which is being cleaned right now because of a explosive tag accidentally detonating in the room." Stated the staff outside making the lavender eyed female's heart since in horror at the confirmation of her fears

"I see which class is it?" Neji before the others inside hear the teacher utter their class name.

"I see, can you let me in? I am appointed by Hyuuga head to protect his daughter, and I wish to see if she is fine." Neji stated making Hinata back away from the door as the others looked at her then the door.

'Please don't let him in, please don't let him in please…' she internally prayed hoping against hope that the staff would not let him in but sadly her prayers were not answered as the youth outside was let in.

"I see that you're in good health as ever Hinata-sama, with that pathetic look that is unbecoming of a Hyuuga as always." Stated the youth at the doorway while he glared daggers at the backing away Hyuuga Heiress

StrayFiction: So what do you think? As always your opinion is your own but I would like reviews please even if it's only two since with out it this story will not improve. I especially like constructive criticism, and simple praise are okay as well as corrections either on grammar info about the manga anime, or both. Also, please no flames as it will only make this story worse, or even end it. I want to get better at writing/typing stories for others enjoyment so please help me get this goal. Anyway, that's all for now so I hope this was enjoyable towards the readers. Hope to see your reviews soon! Bye bye!


End file.
